


A Taste Of

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has been too busy observing to really see certain things that are apparent to average, normal, minds. One-sided Sherlock/Molly one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste Of

**Author's Note:**

> As yet not betaread, apologies, don't have a betareader for the fandom.

He observes and mulls upon humanity day and night but does not see her.

Does not see that it is him she was making an effort for at Christmas, trying to impress with looks where her mind is more relevant, until it is too late. Others with _normal_ minds, they saw what he did not, what he cared not to.

Does not see that she is watching him, unraveling his secrets and prompting the questions he ought to ask. _What does he need_? A friend. John. Friends. Her. Not to be alone.

Does not see her until far after that point where he knew he'd hurt her. Does not see her for so long even once he has told her that she counts. Does not see her truly until it is perhaps too late, when he watches John smile brighter than usual when he is handed a mug of sub-standard tea.

Then his gaze follows John's, and he _sees_ Molly. Lit up with grace as she receives a genuine compliment. He swears she didn't look at him like that when he did the same. Did she deep down know it wasn't anything meaningful or had he really not been looking before? Expecting the reaction, accepting it, never witnessing it.

He sees her now. Can't **stop** seeing. Sees her when he is sleeping, dreaming. Remembers facts he has stored up unknowingly. Sees her in little details on John's clothes when he comes home. Sees her at the flat - the choice of books moved, toothbrush holder gap in the bathroom – light footsteps as she is futilely sneaking out in the morning. Why they attempt to keep it a secret he is not sure.

He thinks that it is probably for the best, his best friend and his pathologist 'hooking up'. His attention rarely holds on people. John is an exception. For Molly to be one too would be insufferable (and, he doesn't like to admit, seem unfair at this stage). For the time being all is well. His friends are happy, he has cases to attend to, can interrupt John's dates now for two decent opinions rather than just one and there is never any problem with access to St. Bart's.

Though sometimes he lets himself stare a bit too long at Molly, more than simple observation requires, tries to let a hint of his interest shine through and wills her to notice him, like she used to; to prove herself worthy. Of course she didn't have his attention then, doesn't recognise its application to her and it passes her by, all her focus is on John these days.

He sees where it is going. They're compatible, John and Molly, church bells will be a ringing. Moving onto the happy family-driven lives it is likely those two want. Smiling faces in the future, and he will be across the altar, the sullen best-man. They'll make assumptions. Sherlock finds it distasteful, doesn't approve, is suffering through the ceremony for those he cares about. No one will know the reason why. It really is for the best.

 


End file.
